charmanderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Converting
Converting is the first episode of Charmander Squad. Summary Pilot: The gang finish mastering the attack, Flame Absorb and head off to save the cities they began destroying. Plot The gang where in the forest, finishing mastering their new defensive attack "Flame Absorb." Ronnie had finished absorbing the flames from a barrel and hinted to Rascal that it was his turn. All the group, except an absent Jake, watched on. Suddenly a tree infront of him lit up in flames. 'Flame Absorb!' Rascal shouted. His tail grew larger and began sucking in any source of fire around it. Within seconds the tree was out. Jake jumped out of the tree. 'Good work guys! I think we are ready to go to the cities we destroyed and save them!' Jake shouted. He began walking and everyone followed. As they entered the city people began screaming at the sight. 'NO! THE CHARMANDER SQUAD ARE BACK!' they all shouted. Jake got on all fours and ran for the nearest building. He jumped in and grabbed all the people, attempting to escape the flaming building, and saved them from it. He approached it and began using Flame Absorb. Soon the building was back to normal. 'What the? The Charmander Squad are saving us?' a man asked his wife. Suddenly he realised his wife wasn't listening, she was crying that her baby was stuck in a burning building. 'Charmander, my son is stuck in that building, can you save him?' the man asked Jake. 'Char' Jake agreed. He ran into the building and started searching for the infant. 'Kid, oh kid' Jake called. Suddenly the ground beneath him snapped. He quickly jumped onto a wall and started climbing on it as he searched for the baby. Finally he heard a babies cry. 'There you are!' Jake shouted as he cupped the baby in his hands. 'Let's go take you to your mama.' Jake approached a window and jumped. As he got closer to the ground he shot out a powerful Flame Thrower. The road melted into a soft slide that allowed for Jake to land safely without harming himself or the baby. 'Thank you so much!' the mother said as she took her baby from Charmander. Jake approached the building to see that Blastoise, Samurott and Swampert trying to put out the fire. 'Step aside, fellas' Jake said. 'What, so you can light this baby up even more, no way!' Blastoise said. 'Besides, you are just a Charmander, it's not like you are a Charizard so we could slightly believe you could help.' 'Watch this' Jake challenged. Blastoise, Samurott and Swampert stopped shooting their water attacks and watched Jake. 'Flame Absorb!' Jake shouted. His tail glew brighter and grew larger. All the flames from the building rushed into Jake, giving him a tremendous adreneline rush. 'He actually put out the fire!' Samurott said. Jake ran over to Rascal and saw him using Flame Absorb. 'Get the people out of the building first' Jake said. He ran through the building, throwing people out windows onto melted patches of grass and road. Then he proceeded to doing that to every single building. Finally all the people had escaped and the Charmander Squad, with the help of some fire fighting Pokemon, were putting out the fires. All the fires were put out, all the people were saved. People were cheering all over the place. All members of the squad basked in their glory, except Jake. As the members accepted the cheers Jake walked off, depressed. 'Guys I'll meet you at the hideout' Jake said as he walked off. On his way to his hideout, he continued thinking. 'They shouldn't be accepting those cheers, we are the ones who started the fire!' Jake said angrily. Suddenly he was up in the air. 'What the?' he shouted. A Dewott stepped out from behind a tree. 'Hehe, looks like you are all tied up, Jakey boy' the Dewott said. 'What do you want Dewott?' Jake asked angrily. 'Revenge, so does the rest of the clan.' Dewott began chewing at the tree that held the rope containing Charmander. To Be Completed... Characters *Jake *Ronnie *Sam *Adrian *Rascal *Blastoise *Samurott *Swampert Villains *Dewott Clan Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Charmander Category:Charmander Squad